Sweet
by msceila7
Summary: Zach and Cammie share a sweet moment in a closet. Written to please all those Zammie lover's who were commenting on my story Betrayed. Please read and review, AUish
1. Chapter 1

Sweet

Cammie's POV

Zach ran with me toward class. We were running really late. It made me realize how much I hated how long the corridor to CoveOps was. It was just...

Zach turned to me.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl," he started. He then quite surprisingly grabbed my wrist. I panicked and tried in vain to to use evasive techniques I had been taught in eighth grade. They didn't work. Zach was insanely strong.

He flung me over his shoulder like I was a rag doll. I kicked and punched fiercely, but was no match for the buff Blackthorne student.

I wasn't really able to tell where we were going, due to the combination of high speed and the whole head-is-upside-down thing.

I regained my bearings as Zach slammed the door of the small room I was in with him.

"Zach," I trailed off, uncertain. He moved over to me, an easy feat in the small quarters we were currently in.

He looked at me funny, and then all of a sudden my world changed. He kissed me. Hard. On the lips. And I kissed him back.

Zach's POV

I couldn't believe I was doing this. Yet, I could. Kissing Cammie, running my fingers through her hair and on her body gently. I felt content, making her shudder and pleasing her.

Ever since I had laid eyes on Cammie, I had been in love. She was so beautiful, talented, smart. It drove ne crazy to have to be with her daily and not kiss or touch her. So I finally decided to.

My tongue fought with Cammie's as we kissed. She seemed to be enjoying herself. I rubbed circles lightly on her back, making her groan. I really loved Cammie. I can only hope she really loves me

Cammie's POV

Oh my gosh, Zach is amazing! Some of the things he is doing to me should be illegal, they feel so good.

Does Zach love me? I've had a little crush on him since when I first met him, but is it just puppy love for me?

Zach moves his hands, uh, lower and I moan in delight. Even if I don't love Zach, this feels amazing. I return the tabor.

Zach POV

This is one of my dreams come true. Me and Cammie, in a closet, making out. During class. I pause. Solomon will be looking for us.

The door to the closet freaks, and none other than Joe Solomon himself peeks in. He takes one look at us in our position and pops out. He seemed to be a little turned on!

I look at Cammie quizzically. She smiles.

"I caught him and Aunt Abby in this same closet once: he probably remembered," she explained.

"Gotcha," I replied. We started kissing again.

This was one of the best days of my life.

How'd you like? Please review. msceila7


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet chapter 2

Cammie's POV

I lie in bed that night, thinking about what Zach and I did. I don't really care that my mom yelled at me: it was all worth it.

I relive Zach's fingers all over me and his soft lips on mine. I realize that I like him or maybe love him. How didn't I realize that before?

At lunch, Mr. Solomon refuses to look me in the eye. I know I saw HIM snogging in the closet, but still. It's overkill. The only good thing about it is that he doesn't go out of his way to single me out. That's nice.

That night, Zach and I sneak onto the roof. I sit on his lap for a while with his arms around me. It' feels really nice, to be able trust in someone this much. The moon begins to sink slowly, and a pink orange tinge spills all over the canvas of the sky. It is undoubtedly time for me to go back to the suite. Zach seems to sense this, too. We stand up pretty much in sync. I make to go back to the suite but hesitate.

Zach's POV

I see Cammie hesitate for a second. That's all I need. I bound over to her and give her a searing goodbye kiss.

Our hand are all over each other. Our tongues are battle. I have a girlfriend who is awesome. MY LIFE is awesome (except for how my mom is with the Circle).

But I realize how late it's getting and end our snog session.

I walk off into the sunrise, grabbing my parachute and jumping off the roof. That's almost clichèd, I notice.

Cammie's POV

I walk back to the suite with an afterkiss glow. I think about it as I put on my pj's and get into bed. Zach is so perfect, except for his mom being in the Circle, but you can't choose your family. Plus, everyone has to have like, one flaw. Nobody's perfect. Except maybe Zach.

I think of how he parachuted into the sunrise. So romantic!

I've scored myself one awesome boyfriend!

Zach's POV

I've scored myself one awesome girlfriend.

the end

Please review! msceila7


End file.
